


a world for two

by shaerrah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Secret Santa 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaerrah/pseuds/shaerrah
Summary: To his superiors, he was an ace pilot and the pride of Garrison. To the cadets, he was a legend and a role model. But to Keith, he was just Shiro. Keith saw him, flaws and all, and loved him anyway. That’s all he needed.





	a world for two

**Author's Note:**

> My Secret Santa gift for [Skai](http://acatnamedskai.tumblr.com)!

The warm water running down his neck and back was soothing. Shiro wasn’t one for an evening shower, but tonight he needed one. 

“This mission rests firmly on your shoulders! You are the pride of the Galaxy Garrison!” 

These were the final words before they were dismissed, but they’d been playing back over and over again. Geez, no pressure. 

Shiro had this though, he worked well under pressure. Besides, this had been his dream ever since he’d gone to the empty fields near his home as a kid. Maybe not to the stars, but space in general was full of mystery and adventure. 99% of humans would never be able to venture out there, but he would. 

It was hard to keep his hands from tingling with excitement as a smile formed on his lips. But the smile dropped as he realized that space wouldn’t have one thing that Earth did: Keith. Almost a whole year without seeing him and that was the only downside to this. And he hadn’t seen him all day either. Between Keith classes and the longest briefing ever, where was the time? He hoped Keith would come to the launch, but he knew he didn’t have to. Keith would come regardless. 

After turning off the water and grabbing a towel, he walked out of the room, only to find a small piece of paper folded neatly on his table. He smiled once again as he picked it up. He loved it when Keith left him small notes. It could say anything, Shiro didn’t care. It seemed so much more personal and Shiro kept every single one. 

_ ‘My place. 8 pm.’  _ it read. 

Shiro peered over at the small digital clock, it was just a little past 7 and quickly ran to grab some clothes. It would take some time to get there and he didn’t want to waste another moment on their last night together…

* * *

 

The hot desert air blew against his face as he sped off on a hovercraft towards Keith’s shack. Truth be told, Keith wasn’t actually allowed off of Garrison property and it was very difficult to sneak out, but he always managed to. They’d always sneak to the shack because it’s the only place they’d ever get any privacy. It also provided a place where they could just be together without the stress of their surroundings reminding them of the day’s unpleasantries. 

Staying overnight was an unspoken certainty, as both would want to stay in each other’s arms until the last possible moment. They’d snuck around so much that it had become second nature to them. Probably not the image of Takashi Shirogane that everyone wanted to see, but the man needed something just for himself. To his superiors, he was an ace pilot and the pride of Garrison. To the cadets, he was a legend and a role model. But to Keith, he was just Shiro. Keith saw  _ him _ , flaws and all, and loved him anyway. That’s all he needed. 

In the distance, he could see the shadow of the shack and he sped up. The sooner he got there, the more time they would have to spend together. He arrived within minutes, it was still 5 minutes to 8. No matter, Keith was always happy to see him. 

He hit the breaks and got off the bike, grabbing the small back and slinging it over his shoulder. There was a bit of a spring in his step as he approached the front door. He rapped on the door, knowing full well that the door was always open to him, but it was just force of habit. 

The door almost immediately opened wide to reveal a smiling Keith, a rare sight to anyone else but a most welcome one to Shiro. 

“I’ve told you a million times; you don’t have to knock.” 

“You know me…” was his response. 

He was barely inside a second before he dropped the bag on the floor, grabbed Keith by arms, and planted his lips firmly on the younger man’s. Keith’s response was instantaneous as he snaked a hand around to the back of his head, deepening the kiss. 

After a good minute, the two broke apart for air. 

“Woah, that was…” Keith didn’t bother finishing his thoughts because Shiro just instinctively seemed to know. 

“It’s been too long,” he chuckled breathlessly. Keith didn’t argue. 

He was about to walk in when he stopped. It was rare that he could really stop to admire the view. Keith wasn’t in uniform, rather his casual dark gray shirt and black jeans. He didn’t even have the jacket on. His eyes wandered up to his face, his lips formed a crooked smile while his brows turned up. He was beautiful in short and Shiro was sure that he had a dopey look on his face. He didn’t care. Keith seemed to know what he was thinking though. 

“Are you going to stand there and enjoy the view or are you actually going to come in?” 

As he said it, Shiro kicked the door shut. There, now they could have all the privacy to themselves. 

Keith grabbed him by the hand and led him even further inside. 

“I know your stomach’s not going to be thanking you tomorrow if we have the stuff from the freezer aisle so…” he let go of Shiro’s hand to motion to the small table which had a candle and two plates. It looked like steak and it looked edible. 

“Did you...make all of this?” Shiro’s eyes widened. If there was something Shiro knew, it was that Keith wasn’t exactly a master chef. Sure, the younger man’s skills in the kitchen were better than his, but only marginally so. 

Keith turned away to hide the faint blush that was forming on his cheeks, “Obviously.” 

“You. Made. This?” Shiro asked again, still finding it hard to believe. 

“I just said that. With the Food Network, even you’d be able to…” he mumbled, not sounding as annoyed . 

Shiro put a hand on his shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the side of his head, “Really Keith, thank you.” 

The boy seemed to relax at this as Keith pushed back a seat for Shiro. As they ate, they talked about the day. Keith never talked about the academic classes, he hated them with a passion. But he loved the flight simulator and felt right at home in the pilot’s seat. Shiro smiled at this. And surprisingly, the food was actually good. Keith seemed to be watching his face the entire time. 

“Really Keith, you’ve really outdone yourself,” he praised. The boy beamed.

Finally standing up, he offered to help wash the dishes when Keith reached over across the table, grabbing him by the collar of his vest, kissing him hard. Shiro kissed him back but the two stayed like that, their lips not moving. 

“I think the dishes can wait,” Keith mumbled against his lips in a low, seductive voice. Shiro offered no protest as Keith proceeded to drag him into the bedroom…

* * *

 

It was not quite dawn when Shiro opened his eyes but there was enough light to be able to see his surroundings. But his gaze traveled immediately to the younger man sleeping on top of him. Despite the cold morning air, the heat of their bodies pressed up against each other was more than enough. They still had a couple of hours which Shiro was grateful for. Keith had the most peaceful look on his face when he slept, as if all his troubles and stress were non-existent. Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, Shiro shifted a little bit to make himself more comfortable. Looking at Keith, holding him in his arms, seeing his smile, and leaving soft kisses on his head were the things that he was going to miss most when he was up in space. 

He continued to be lost in his thoughts, stroking Keith’s back and kissing the top of his head. Keith stirred lightly, snuggling into Shiro’s chest before his eyes fluttered open. 

“Morning, baby,” Shiro mumbled into his hair. 

Keith responded by snaking his body up to peck Shiro on the lips but before he could settle back down onto Shiro’s chest, the older man locked his arms around Keith’s waist, holding him firmly in place. 

“Hmm, I’m going to miss this,” Keith said honestly. 

“Me too, but it won’t be forever,” Shiro reassured. 

Keith huffed, “Yeah well one day, it’ll be the both of us on a mission together.” 

Shiro laughed, wishing that could be true. But missions normally didn’t need more than one pilot, still it was nice to think about. 

“You’re coming to the launch today, right?” Shiro asked, already knowing the answer. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for anything,” Keith answered. 

A few minutes elapsed in silence as Shiro’s eyes examined the room. Even though Keith lived in the Garrison dorms most of the year, his room managed to stay messy. 

“You know, you’re really going to have to clean up this place if I’m going to be living here once I come back,” Shiro commented, before instantly regretting it. The subject of living together after Keith graduated had been something they’d been dancing around since Keith asked months ago but Shiro had never given him a definitive answer. Shiro had been waiting for the right time. So much for that. 

And Keith definitely caught it as he froze and looked straight at Shiro, his eyes going wide. 

“Wait, really? You’re really moving in?” Keith could barely contain the excitement in his tone. 

Shiro’s regret at his words immediately melted away at Keith’s reaction, brushing his lips against Keith’s forehead one again. 

“If you still want me to,” he replied, giving Keith a small, but reassuring smile. 

“You’re kidding me right? I’ve been waiting for months to hear an answer, you’re really moving in?” he asked once again, the excitement more evident in his voice and face. 

Shiro laughed at this, “Of course! As soon as you graduate obviously, but yes, I want to move in with you.” 

His voice grew softer at the end, bringing a hand up and placing in against Keith’s cheek. Keith closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, bringing his own hand and placing it on top of Shiro’s. 

“I’m really going to miss you,” he whispered. 

“I know, I will too,” Shiro said, brushing his thumb against the soft skin of Keith’s cheek. 

“I know it’s your dream, but a whole year…” he trailed off, not wanting to sound sad or clingy. 

“It’ll go by faster than you’ll know, Keith, I promise.” 

Keith smiled, placing a small kiss on Shiro’s palm. It would be fine, they would be fine. Keith wanted him to go, it was his dream after all. Still, he was going to miss him. 

“Make sure you don’t meet some hot alien up there,” Keith joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Once again, Shiro laughed, “Nah, even if I do, I’m all yours as long as you want me.” 

Keith gave a small chuckled as he grabbed Shiro’s other hand and intertwined their fingers, “I want you forever, there’s no one better than you.” 

There was adoration in the boy’s voice and Shiro felt himself melting at it. Keith wasn’t the romantic type, he was just honest. And Shiro loved him more and more every day for it. 

“Then I guess it’s settled. I’m yours and you’re mine, forever.” 

Keith’s cheeks were warming up, a pale pink dusting across his cheeks. 

“Yeah, I guess so. I just…” the boy couldn’t find the proper words to say, “I just really love you, Shiro.” 

Again, Shiro melted. With one arm firmly around Keith’s center, he flipped them over so that he was now on top. He kissed him deeply, even more so than all of their kisses the night before. Keith’s arms wrapped around Shiro’s neck, deepening the kiss as much as possible. They broke apart for air after several seconds. 

“What was that for?” Keith asked, his cheeks now a deep red. 

Shiro smirked, “Something to remember me by.” 

Keith lips once again formed the crooked smile, “I think you’ve given me a lot to remember you by in the last few hours.” 

They both chuckled, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Keith?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I just really love you, too.” 

Keith looked up at him. The simple declaration, though said many times, seemed to bring tears to his eyes. Once again, he wrapped his arms around him, bringing him in for an embrace. Shiro buried his face in the crook of his neck, placing a small kiss there. 

“Come back to me, okay?” Keith whispered, holding him tighter. 

Shiro just smiled into his neck, nuzzling in more. 

“Always…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff isn't my strongest thing but I do like a bit of a challenge. Enjoy!


End file.
